1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to medical infusion or access devices such as intravenous (IV) catheters and more particularly to a vascular access device including a valve and more specifically to an over-the-needle IV catheter including an in-line valve and having a re-sealable septum compressed by a collar.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical access devices, particularly infusion devices, over-the-needle catheters, other catheters and feeding tubes, are important tools for administration of fluids to patients. In the normal management of a catheter or other medical access device, after it is placed in a patient, it is often necessary to be able to add or withdraw fluids through the device. For example, in surgical procedures, it is a routine practice to place an intravenous catheter so that if it is necessary to medicate a patient during a procedure, the catheter already is in place. It also is common in post surgical situations or in other types of procedures to see medicaments be periodically administered and/or to see fluid sample(s) withdrawn. For example, an IV catheter may be placed in a patient when a stress test is being performed out of caution as well as when the testing process includes injecting a material into the vasculature for use in a subsequent imaging technique.
Over-the-needle catheters or over-the-needle IV catheters (such as that described in PCT Publication No. 2005-0096592) are used for peripheral intravenous entry into the vasculature of a patient. The disposable medical product is packaged as an assembly of a catheter adapter with its catheter and a needle and hub assembly that are arranged with respect to the catheter adapter so the needle passes through the catheter tube. The needle also extends a slight distance beyond the distal tip of the catheter tube so as to provide a sharpened point for penetration through the skin of the human or animal being catheterized.
After the catheter adapter with its catheter and a needle and hub assembly are inserted into the vasculature or blood vessel of the patient, blood flows due to the vascular blood pressure through the hollow needle and into the hub, sometimes referred to as flashback. Typically, the hub is arranged and configured so the medical personnel are provided a visual indicator of the blood flashback thereby indicating the tip of the needle and thus the distal end of the catheter tube is disposed in the blood vessel. One technique used is constructing the hub at least in part of a transparent material so that the blood flashback is visually apparent to the medical personnel.
According to one prior art technique, when flashback is observed, the practitioner or medical personnel places a finger against the skin of the human or animal and presses against the skin so as to compress the skin and the vessel there beneath and thereby occlude vessel blood flow proximal to the catheter tip. Such pressing against the vessel is supposed to thereby prevent the flow of blood back through the catheter tube, into the catheter adapter and out onto the patient, bedding, clothing and the like. Thereafter, the needle and hub as an assembly are removed from the catheter (e.g., the catheter hub is held by the clinician as the needle is being pulled).
While efforts are undertaken in this approach to prevent blood flow back through the catheter tube, such efforts are typically not completely effective and some blood flows onto the patient, bedding, clothing and the like. As such, this approach is of some concern because of the possibility of the spread of communicable diseases, particularly those such as HIV and Hepatitis. As such, a technique has been developed to minimize exposure to blood whereby the needle and hub assembly is removed from the catheter and adapter assembly without having to use the hand which positions the patient's arm to also press and stop blood flow. In this other technique, a mechanism is provided that automatically isolates the blood vessel from the open end of the catheter hub thereby preventing blood loss when the needle and hub assembly is and has been separated from the catheter and adapter assembly.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. (“USP”) 5,085,645 (Purdy et al.), an over-the-needle type of catheter having an adapter including a valve between and in a passage defined in distal and proximal parts of a housing. The described adapter is arranged so as to be an integral part of the catheter hub. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,771 (Purdy et al.), there is described a valved adapter for an infusion device.
Others have indicated (see the Background section of U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,490; Pike) that the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,645 includes an elongate resilient valve (i.e., its length is greater than its width) having a large internal cavity. Such an elongate valve is believed to be unstable and tends to deflect or travel in a non-linear manner during use, thus creating an unreliable seal, possibly resulting in leakage. Valve leakage can create significant discomfort for the patient and increased risk of infection, along with increased risk of exposure to blood borne pathogens for healthcare workers.
Further, the internal cavity of the prior art device has a tendency to collapse during use as a result of the blood pressure of the patient. This could unseat the valve and produce leakage. Also, the internal cavity results in significant “dead” space in the flow path, in which blood or liquid can get trapped. Such trapped fluids can pose a risk of infection and/or thrombosis to the patient. In addition to the above, an elongate valve results in a longer catheter, which is harder for healthcare workers to use while being more expensive to fabricate.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,698 (Pike) a catheter hub including a housing having a connection end defining a first fluid passageway and a catheter end defining a second fluid passageway. The housing includes a plurality of hub walls arranged in a geometric configuration and which hub walls define a valve chamber. The catheter hub further includes a valve positioned in the valve chamber for controlling fluid flow through the chamber between the first and second fluid passageways and an actuator for actuating the valve. The valve is described as being of a substantially cylindrical configuration and is made of a resilient material. In use, a luer projection contacts the actuator, which in turn causes the valve to move axially within the housing thereby opening the valve. The actuator includes an annular flange that is received in a recess in the valve so as to provide structural support to the valve at the actuator end thereof.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,698 (Pike) a catheter apparatus having a needle protector attached to a catheter hub, which needle protector includes a needle. The catheter hub defines a valve chamber, and a valve is positioned in the chamber for controlling fluid flow through the chamber. The valve and catheter hub illustrated therein is the same as that described above for U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,698.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,069 (Arnett) a valve assembly having a body, an end cap, a resilient septum, and an actuator. The body forms a plurality of fluid recesses and the end cap defines a plurality of projections that form channels. The septum is positioned between the body and the end cap. The actuator device is positioned adjacent to the septum so the septum causes the actuator device to be put into sealing engagement with a shoulder defined in the body when in the closed position. When the actuator device is manipulated so the valve assembly is put into the open condition, the actuator device is moved against the septum thereby also moving the actuator device away from the shoulder in the body thereby allowing fluid to pass through the body, actuator, and end cap. The actuator device also is configured with fluid passageways so the fluid flows through the actuator.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,393 (Brimhall et al.) an infusion site for infusing fluids into a patient. The infusion site includes a housing that supports a pre-slit resealable septum, which is held in radial compression in the housing. The housing also accommodates a valve, which is held in tension in the housing and is opened by the insertion of a cannula into the septum. The valve is closed when the cannula is withdrawn. The septum and valve are linked by an elastic member that interacts with the cannula to open and close the valve.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,215 (Ryan) a medical intravenous administration connector including a first coupling member having a female luer, a valve member having a substantially rigid stem and a substantially resilient body with a sealing surface, and a second coupling member having a fluid coupling extending from one end and an internal valve member support. The coupling members are structured to couple to each other with the valve member being biased to a closed position. When assembled, the valve stem extends into the female luer, and the valve body biases the sealing surface against an annular ring in the first coupling member thereby blocking fluid communication. Vanes are provided in the second coupling member on which the resilient body of the valve sits, with the vanes acting as a centering mechanism for the valve. The valve may be opened for fluid flow through the assembly by coupling a male luer to the female luer of the assembly, or by pressure actuation. Several valve members are disclosed and several structures for mating the first and second coupling members are disclosed.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,538 (Larkin) an in-line valve for a medical tubing set that has a tubular member characterized by an internal annular valve seat and a generally circular rubber-like valve member disposed transversely of the tubular member with its edges fixed relative thereto and with a central portion thereof tensioned into seating engagement against the annular valve seat to normally close the in-line valve. Valve member elements are engageable by a connector as same is assembled to the tubular member to move the valve member off of the valve seat to automatically open the in-line valve.
Because there is a large demand for using such IV catheters in surgical and non-surgical environments, it is common to store large number of such IV catheters for ready access for such use or so such IV catheters can be readily shipped to the user. Consequently, the effects of such storage (e.g., cold flow) are a consideration in the design of IV catheters.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,060 (Howell) a blood seal having a spring-biased septum. The spring-biased septum includes an elastic plug with a groove. A biasing element is disposed about the plug within the groove.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,516 (Tyner) a needleless connector having a two-part housing with an inlet, an outlet, and a conical chamber therebetween. The conical chamber compressibly receives a resilient conical valve head. The conical valve head includes a stationary base, and a tip portion movably extending into the inlet. The conical valve head is concentrically positioned against the valve seat to form a seal. When the male fitting of a syringe, or some other device, is inserted into the inlet, it pushes a tip portion of the resilient valve head inwardly, so that the valve head is deformed away from the valve seat to break the seal.
It thus would be desirable to provide a new vascular access device such as an IV catheter device including an in-line valve for controlling the flow of fluid in either direction through the vascular access/IV catheter device and methods related thereto. It would be particularly desirable to provide such a device in which the seal member of the valve is sealingly disposed and retained only within a proximal portion of the device. It would be further desirable to provide a valve member suited for long-term storage with the needle or cannula inserted therethrough. It also would be desirable to provide such a device that is less complex in structure, manufacture and operation as compared to prior art devices. Also it would be desirable that such methods would not require highly skilled users to utilize the catheter device.